


The First And Last Summer

by nineteenhundredsocks



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Canonical Character Death, Day At The Beach, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, One Shot, Sad and Beautiful, Short & Sweet, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenhundredsocks/pseuds/nineteenhundredsocks
Summary: Ash and Eiji spend a day of their summer on the beach, away from everything and everyone else. Contentment welled in the chests, they watch the sun setting, for once not caring about the cruel future awaiting them.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The First And Last Summer

Sunsets are always prettier on beaches. The air was thick with humid and the faint humming of the vehicles from the road far behind was rather soothing. There’s a feeling of content that fills you up when you look at where the sky meets the sea, like a kiss on the forehead by the moonlit stars themselves, and that was exactly what Ash and Eiji were feeling right now. Knee deep in water and sand between their toes, they were too busy emptying their pockets of seashells to see a wave with a stronger tide than normal crashing it’s way towards the shore.

The water splashed all over both of them and just as Eiji wiped off the sand from his face and bent down to collect their scattered seashells, Ash lunged onto him, laughing, and pulled him deeper into the water. Eiji laughed along with him and didn’t protest as Ash splashed water over him again, using his own hands to bring Ash underwater along with him. They rose up and shook their heads like wet dogs, making faces at each other.

They had spent their whole day on the beach, creating and crushing each other’s sand castles, eating popsicles they bought from the rude vendors, seeing who can hold their breath the longest underwater and even turning Ash into a sand mermaid.

The day had almost come to an end now, and it felt unreal, surreal even, to have a whole day away from Golzine and Banana Fish, everything they had to get back to after summer. Now as the sun bowed down to the moon, Ash grinned at Eiji, and just as Eiji readied himself for another plunge into the water, Ash hugged him.

Eiji smiled to himself and eased into the hug as naturally as getting into bed a second time, and he could almost _feel_ Ash's grin growing wider. Neither of them had ever felt home in all their lives, however short they still were, and when those paths met, neither of them wanted it to be just a coinciding point, they wanted a convergence of all the points lying before them. They wanted a place to start new and a place to start together this time. They found an unexpected home in the other’s arms, protective from the cruel world yet loving all the same. They found a place where all that was expected of them was to be themselves. They found a place where happy came as a subconscious feeling. They found each other, at last.

Ash spun him in a circle and they danced clumsily under the stars, drunk on ecstasy. They spent the rest of the night lying on the beach, seashells long forgotten, Ash pointing out different constellations in the dark sky and Eiji wondering if he was making up those names or not.

They were broken boys, filling each other’s cracks. It was a summer neither of them could ever forget. It was a summer when even the vast blue sky reminded them to live.

And it was the first and last summer they were boys.

* * *

The last time Eiji was on this beach, Ash was by his side. His friends and family knew that it had been years since he stepped into the library Ash bled to death in, but what they didn’t know was that this sand hurt Eiji more than it should be capable of.

Eiji spent the whole summer day on the beach. But this time, his sandcastles remained untouched, and his second popsicle melted into the ground, leaving the stick behind. He had no one to compete with to see if he could hold his breath longer, and his mermaid tail had no Ash to embody.

Sunsets are always prettier when you have someone by your side.

The sun set slowly this time, as if wary of Eiji. The dark sky welcomed the stars, and made-up names or not, Eiji could still name each and every last one, just as Ash did.

Eiji had many more summers to come, some of which even promised true happiness. But his soul would always be with Ash, dancing among the stars together, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first fic im posting here and?? im way too excited?? anyhoo i know how much banana fish hurt all of us but i really enjoyed yoshida's little "That Summer" at the end of Angel Eyes and somehow i found it in me to write this and i really hope you like it,,,also i love me some writing criticism so feel free to tell me my weak points! hope you have a great day :D


End file.
